Miedo a si mismo
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Se escondía tras unas gafas falsas, ocultaba sus libros de pollitos e intentaba seguir el recto camino marcado por su clan, aunque eso significara odiar a su hermano. Pero las apariencias no son suficientes para mentir a aquellos que te conocen y que saben que sientes realmente. Su primo mayor sabía que sentía en el fondo, solo necesitaba un empujón y un poco de valor.


Hola ^^ es la primera vez que escribo íntegramente de Mori, Yasuhika, Honey y Satoshi, han aparecido en mis otros fics, pero un Fic para ellos no y la verdad es que Yasuchika y Satoshi me encantan y están muy poco aprovechados en el fandom, tengo que escribir más de ellos, me están entrando unas ganas locas de escribir drabbles de ellos a lo loco xD

En fin, he intentado no hacer OOC pero es dificil con Mori, no porque yo no sepa como es Mori, si no por que suele hablar poco y entonces solo el hecho de que hable parece OOC pero si es por sus primos yo creo que Mori incluso daría un discurso. Y Yasuchika... pues que decir, que es un niño, intenta ser un hombre serio y maduro pero no deja de ser un tierno niño en su interior en una edad dificil :D

Ojala le deis una oportunidad a este one shot y me dejéis un review, nos vemos :3

Disclaimer: Ouran High school Host Club y sus personajes pertenecen a Bisco Hatori sensei.

* * *

**Miedo a si mismo**

—Bien ¿y a donde querías ir Mitsukuni-san?

Preguntó sonriente a su primo, el cual había insistido que necesitaba irse con Satoshi un rato dejando a Mori y Chika-chan extrañados.

—No se… ¿ya que estamos qué te parece si vamos a por pastelitos nee?

— ¡Vale! Podemos comprar una caja y comérnosla con Taka-nii y Yasuchika cuando volvamos…

— ¡Claro Satoshi-kun!

Satoshi era demasiado inocente como para notar que solo era una excusa y que su primo realmente solo quería dejar a sus respectivos hermanos solos para que hablaran, ya que conocía bastante a Mori como para saber que quería hablar seriamente con su hermano, pero como Mori era demasiado paciente y Chika-chan demasiado frío esa conversación no llegaba nunca, así que tuvo que mediar para que ésta se produjera. Mori no le había dicho de qué quería hablar con su hermano, pero Honey conocía demasiado bien a su primo como para hacerse una idea, además era algo comprensible proviniendo de Mori, que siempre pensaba más en él que en sí mismo. Por eso ya que Mori hacía eso por él aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo tenía que ayudarlo y eso es lo que había hecho llevándose al inocente Satoshi.

Por eso mismo ahora solo el mayor de los Morinozuka y el menor de los Haninozuka se encontraban solos en la residencia de este último.

—Tsk el marciano de mi hermano ha insistido en llevarse a Satoshi, no lo entiendo si él siempre se queda contigo, ¿por qué ha tenido que levárselo? Nosotros dos habíamos quedado…

—Seguro que no tardan mucho en volver…

— Eso espero.

Tras ese breve comentario el silencio se había instalado sin parecer querer irse y Yasuchika empezaba a sentirse incomodo, él se llevaba bien con su primo Takashi pero este era a veces demasiado silencioso, además lo miraba como si quisiera decirle algo pero no lo hacía así que decidió romper el silencio el mismo.

— ¿Pasa algo Taka-nii?

— ¿Cómo va tu relación con Mitsukuni?

Yasuchika se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no solo no le había respondido que le pasaba si no que había preguntado algo bastante raro y obvio.

—Pues como siempre.

—No siempre ha sido igual…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Cuando erais pequeños estabais muy unidos — Mori hablaba con calma, Yasuchika era a veces demasiado irascible y borde, pero con él solía ser tranquilo.

—Eso era antes de que fuera un marciano y una vergüenza para el clan — Yasuchika empezaba a sentirse molesto, no quería hablar de su hermano, porque hablar de su hermano implicaba que una parte de su ser se mintiera a sí mismo, porque aunque lo negaba no podía dejar de sentir un "respeto" hacia su hermano, pero ni el mismo se aclaraba con sus sentimientos.

— ¿De veras crees que es una vergüenza?

— ¿Y cómo no serlo? Si con dieciocho años que tiene solo piensa en pasteles y peluches.

— ¿Y por sus gustos ha de ser una vergüenza?

—En un clan como el nuestro sí, y tu deberías entenderlo, tu clan también es un clan orientado a las artes marciales, pero no opinas igual porque lo estimas demasiado.

— A mí me gustan los animales y no por ello soy una vergüenza para mi clan — Mori sabía que estaba tratando un tema delicado pero su primo menor debía abrir los ojos.

— ¡No es lo mismo! Te gustan los animales de verdad, no de peluche, además los animales son tan adorables, con esos ojitos, sobre todo los pequeñitos y peluditos que parecen bolitas esponjosas y… —de repente se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar por su pasión oculta por los animales y calló inmediatamente completamente colorado — ¡Qué no es lo mismo!

—Sí lo es, simplemente es un gusto diferente, pero sigue siendo una pasión. Mitsukuni no es peor luchador por ello, de hecho es más fuerte que tú y lo sabes.

Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Yasuchika sabía que su hermano era mucho más fuerte que él, y por ello entrenaba incansablemente para vencerle, y que ahora se lo echaran en cara de esa forma era un duro golpe para su orgullo como luchador y como persona.

— ¿¡Acaso crees que no lo sé!? — la rabia se hizo presente en su rostro y se levantó mientras que Mori seguía tranquilamente sentado sobre sus rodillas — ¿¡Acaso crees que no soy consciente!? ¡Me entreno muy duro para vencerlo y no lo consigo, aun cuando él no hace más que comer pasteles y no entrenar nunca! ¿¡Cómo crees que me siento al respecto!? ¡Pues humillado, es normal que lo odie!

—No, no lo es — la respuesta una vez más tranquila y calmada de Mori solo hizo acrecentar más el enfado en el chico con gafas, que rara vez perdía las formas de esa manera con su primo mayor — Es increíblemente bueno en las artes marciales, pero cada vez que te vence se alegra de tus progresos y espera que sigas mejorando hasta que un día lo ganes, él nunca pretende humillarte.

— ¡Pues lo hace, ni siquiera entrena!

—No entrenará tanto como lo hacía antes, pero él nunca dejará del todo las artes marciales, además ¿preferirías que te dejara ganar solo para que tú estuvieras satisfecho contigo mismo?

—No, nunca.

—Tu problema es que entiendes algo a Mitsukuni, pero no quieres hacerlo. Los gustos de Mitsukuni nada tienen que ver con sus habilidades, a ti te gustan las artes marciales y disfrutas practicándolas, Mitsukuni también sin embargo también adora los pasteles y los peluches, y debido a las obligaciones del clan no podía ser sincero consigo mismo y tuvo que negar a esos hobbies, tu mejor que nadie entiendes lo duro que es eso — Yasuchika se asustó pensando que quizás su primo sabía su pasión por los animales pequeños y en especial los pollitos y sin darse cuenta volvió a sentarse enfrente de Mori — pero alguien le indicó que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, que la verdadera fuera es hacer aquello que amas.

—Pues hizo mal, antes mi hermano era un orgullo para la familia.

—Lo sigue siendo, sigue siendo el número uno en artes marciales, solo que ahora es feliz, y cuando las practica lo hace por voluntad propia y no por obligación —el menor abrió los ojos asombrado ante esas palabras — él está orgulloso de su familia y fue duro para él aceptar y proclamar sus verdaderos gustos sin sentir que os traicionaba. No creas que es fácil que un chico de dieciocho años vaya siempre con un peluche, a las chicas les parece adorable y les provoca instinto maternal pero ¿crees que a los chicos también?

Yasuchika escuchaba con atención sin saber muy bien a donde quería llegar Takashi.

—Durante un tiempo muchos chicos se reían de él y de que llevara a Usa-chan, decían que era de críos y que era muy poco masculino.

— ¿Se metían con mi hermano? — ahora estaba sorprendido y enfadado, nunca pensó que realmente lo hubiera pasado mal por sus gustos fuera del ámbito familiar y pensar que algunas personas insultaron a su hermano le estaba retorciendo el estómago — ¿Y no les hizo frente? ¿Les dejó insultarle?

—Simplemente se ganó su respeto, mostrándoles que es una gran persona y que los gustos no son lo importante, que lo importante es la nobleza y el corazón de una persona. Ellos se dieron cuenta que las pasiones que tuviera no eran importantes y que no podían jugarlo por ellas.

—Vaya… eso es increíble, ¿pero qué me quieres decir con esto? ¿Qué me vuelva como él?

—No, no quiero que hagas eso, solo quiero que intentes comprenderlo, él te adora y quiere que seas feliz, ¿sabes que incluso dice que no le importa tu odio si tú odiándolo eres feliz? ¿No te parece triste?

Esas palabras le dolieron a Yasuchika, quizás el dijera que lo odiaba, pero realmente nunca quiso dañarlo, simplemente no quería acabar como él y ser adorado por chicas que solo vieran su dulce apariencia, no, él quería que lo miraran por ser una persona seria y un gran luchador. Pero a veces esa seguridad se perdía, a veces solo quería ver pollitos y fotos de animales, a veces solo quería tirar sus gafas de pega y ser el mismo, con su parte sensible y su parte seria, pero era tan complicado.

—No sé si puedo comprenderlo…

—Dime la verdad ¿lo odias? — la voz de Mori se volvió más suave al preguntar a tiempo que veía a su primo enfocar la vista hacía el suelo.

—No se… yo, no quiero ser como él. No quiero ser solo "una copia del adorable Honey" quiero ser yo mismo, y ser fuerte, pero él no parece respetar a nuestro clan ni tomarse en serio las artes marciales y sin embargo parece mucho más feliz que yo, que solo hago lo que es correcto en mi clan — de repente las palabras se hacían un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, nunca había sido tan sincero respecto a ese tema.

—Pues no lo hagas, no debes hacer lo que al clan le haga feliz, debes hacer lo que a ti te hace feliz.

Yasuchika subió la mirada sorprendido ante las palabras de su primo.

— ¿Quieres decir que sea como él? ¿Qué sea adorable y vaya dando saltito acompañado de peluches?

—No, entonces es cuando serias una copia de tu hermano, solo sé tú mismo, inspírate en él y lucha por ser Yasuchika, no solo una copia de tu hermano.

—Es fácil para ti, porque Satoshi te adora y quiere ser como tú.

—Pero no lo es, me admira y aprende de mi para formar su propio yo, el es hablador yo no lo soy, es esta siempre saltando y sonriente, yo soy tranquilo. Él es capaz de pegarte, yo no hago eso con Mitsukuni.

Yasuchika no sabía que decir ya, su mente estaba muy colapsada y su corazón aun más.

—No quiero que seas como él, quiero que lo respetes, que no le digas que lo odias, porque aunque no lo creas le haces daño, el sacrificó mucho por ser como es ahora y tú estás sacrificando mucho por no ser tu mismo. Adoras a tu hermano y eso te da miedo, te da miedo volverte como él, pero también te da miedo no seguir sus pasos y no ser un gran luchador, tu padre sigue orgulloso de tu hermano, pese a sus gustos y también lo estará de ti decidas lo que decidas.

—Entonces ¿Qué debo hacer? Es muy tarde para tener una gran relación con él, no puedo tampoco ignorar su forma mimosa y adorable de hablar que me enferma, ni sus noches de tartas.

—Solo respétalo, no comas tarta si no quieres pero respeta que él lo haga, no te molestes porque no entrena, tu no dejes de hacerlo si es lo que te gusta, no te vuelvas adorable como él, pero no te niegues la felicidad a ti mismo — Mori conocía lo suficiente a Yasuchika como para saber que tras cada grito, tras cada "te odio" había un profundo dolor en el corazón de éste, por no poder entender a su hermano, por no poder contar con él — lo admiras y por eso quieres ser igual de fuerte o más que él, porque él es un modelo a seguir, como yo lo soy para Satoshi y eso es un orgullo, Mitsukuni está muy orgulloso de que seas su hermano, de que seas fuerte, pero quiere verte feliz.

Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de Yasuchika y tras esa muchas más empezaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas, mientras se quitaba las gafas y las dejaba en el suelo, y se secaba las lágrimas avergonzado.

—No hagas eso — Mori se levantó un poco y cogió las gafas de su primo — no te retengas, necesitas desahogarte y debes hacerlo.

Sin saber por qué Yasuchika decidió hacerle caso y dejó a esas lágrimas cargadas de dolor correr por sus mejillas y sacar esa agonía de su pecho.

— Los animales son bonitos, se que te gustan, se que te encantan los pollitos, por eso te enseñé a Piyo-chan, no tiene nada de malo, ¿Qué te gusten los animales te hace peor en artes marciales?

El menor solo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Los peluches hacen peor a Mitsukuni en artes marciales?

Volvió a negar.

— ¿Fingir odio a tu hermano cuando lo admiras te hace más fuerte o solo más cobarde por no aceptar la realidad?

Esta vez no pudo negar, solo mirar a su primo que le sonreía con cariño mientras sostenía las gafas falsas de él en la mano.

—Aunque no las uses, no te parecerás tanto a él, tu rostro es más serio, y ahora podrás mirarlo de verdad para aceptarlo como hermano.

—N-no creo que pueda ser completamente simpático ni agradable, soy un gruñón…

—Lo sé, no es necesario, solo no seas completamente apático al cariño que él te ofrece, acéptalo y sobretodo acéptate.

—Yo no soy tan bueno como tu hermano, ni tan agradable, ¿aun así dices que eso no importa? — por primera vez el rostro de Yasuchika humedecido tras las lágrimas se veía tranquilo y sin el característico ceño fruncido y dejando ver un miedo y vulnerabilidad que siempre escondía.

—No, Yasuchika es Yasuchika, al igual que Mitsukuni es Mitsukuni, Satoshi es Satoshi y yo soy yo, ninguno somos iguales pero eso no es necesario. Cada uno ha de ser como es — Mori conocía a Yasuchika más de lo que este creía y sabía que en el fondo solo era un niño que estaba confuso, un niño muy tierno pero con miedo de sí mismo.

—Pero de los cuatro yo soy el más desagradable y borde, tú eres callado Taka-nii pero eres amable y bueno.

—Tú también, solo que eres más serio, pero tu corazón es noble, además nosotros te queremos siendo así, si te volvieras completamente como tu hermano, a mi no me gustarías, porque yo te aprecio por ser tú, todos te queremos por ser tú.

—Mi hermano y Satoshi deberían odiarme, siempre me comporto mal con ellos… — ahora repasaba en su cabeza todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho a su hermano solo por no ser como él quería que fuera si no por ser él mismo, y todas las veces que se había quejado a Satoshi de lo pesado que era, cuando ese chico siempre le cuidaba y lo quería a pesar de su carácter.

—Pero ninguno te odia, ambos te quieren porque saben que tras ese caparazón de dureza hay alguien noble que solo está inseguro.

Por primera vez en la tarde Yasuchika sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo afortunado que era al tener un hermano que pese a todo lo seguía queriendo, un mejor amigo y primo que siempre estaba a su lado y un primo mayor que sin que él lo supiera conocía y comprendía cada secreto de su alma.

–Intentaré no ser tan duro con él, pero me sigue pareciendo de locos el Usa-chan ese y la de pasteles que come, aun así… quizás algún día le pida entrenar conmigo…

Mori solo asintió con tranquilidad mientras una serena sonrisa se formaba en su rostro y tras un largo rato de silencio el menor volvió a hablar.

—Esto… Taka-nii, no cuentes lo de los pollitos…

—No lo haré solo si me prometes que cuando quieras ver a Piyo-chan lo harás y no te negaras a ti mismo que quieres verlo.

—Bueno… de acuerdo, ¿y a Pome-chan también puedo verlo? — los ojitos de Yasuchika se iluminaron de imaginarse acariciando al adorable mapache de su primo.

—Claro.

— ¿Seguro que las chicas no me agobiaran sin las gafas por parecerme a Mitsukuni? — el hecho de imaginarse a todas las gritonas del Ouran detrás de él lo agobiaba de sobremanera.

—Lo harán, pero debes demostrarle que no eres como Mitsukuni, así no tendrán el instinto maternal contigo.

— ¿De verdad que solo sienten instinto maternal hacia él, entonces ninguna lo quiere como chico, como novio?

Esta vez Mori no sabía que contestar cuando cierta chica de pelo negro se pasó por su mente.

—Bueno, quizás no todas.

Yasuchika tardó un poco en entender esas palabras pero cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron completamente mientras preguntaba.

— ¿Eso significa que una chica está enamorada de él, o es que tiene novia?

Mori no supo qué hacer, pues él no tenía que contar la vida privada de Mitsukuni pero al mismo tiempo había sido culpa suya que su primo se interesara, pero entonces una voz le salvó del incomodo momento.

— ¡Taka-nii, Yasuchika, ya estamos de vuelta y traemos pastelitos! — el alegre Satoshi apareció en la puerta balanceando feliz una bolsa de una pastelería.

— ¿Creo que he escuchado la palabra novia, Chika-chan no me digas que ya tienes novia? Te has hecho tan mayor…

— ¡Pero qué dices! El que tenía que preguntar soy yo, además no tengo tiempo para eso estoy ocupado entrenando.

—Jeje vale, pero cuando la tengas me la presentas ¿nee? ¿Y tus gafas?

Una mirada de suplica fue lanzada desde el nervioso Yasuchika hasta su primo mayor que se había levantado y guardado las gafas en su kimono y ahora acariciaba la cabeza del alegre Satoshi que le contaba con todo detalle todo lo que había pasado en su paseo con Mitsukuni, una mirada que claramente decía "no cuentes nada de lo que hemos hablado". Y un asentimiento con la cabeza por parte de Mori le confirmó que nada saldría de sus labios.

—Pues son una molestia a veces para los entrenamientos además ni siquiera las necesito.

Honey solo asintió sonriente mientras lanzaba una mirada a Mori alegrándose de haberlos dejado hablar a solas, parecía que su pequeño hermanito había entendido que no tenía que mentirse a sí mismo.

—Oye Yasuchika ¿quieres comer pasteles con nosotros o serás tan borde como siempre y dirás que no? – le dijo Satoshi mientras sacaba su katana de madera de algún sitio desconocido y lo amenazaba con ella.

— ¿Por qué me amenazas si aun no he dicho nada? —preguntaba con tristeza Chika mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimitas, aunque luego las secó y se dirigió a su hermano — comeré si es conejo ese se queda fuera y no lo sientas a la mesa con nosotros.

Honey miró a Usa-chan haciendo un puchero pero luego sonrió.

—Valeee, solo porque Usa-chan esta a dieta además te quiere mucho y quiere que disfrutes del pastel — dijo Honey con una dulzura que hubiera arrancado más de un grito en el Club de Host.

— ¿¡Pero cómo demonios va a estar a dieta si no es un ser vivo, y como me va a querer si solo es un peluche!?

Mientras tanto, Satoshi sacaba alegremente los pasteles sin poder creerse que Yasuchika se quedara y Mori miraba a sus dos primos discutir. Cualquiera pensaría que nada había cambiado pues ahí estaba Yasuchika discutiendo con su hermano acerca del peluche, pero el cambio más importante, el interior ya estaba hecho, tardaría tiempo en poder exteriorizarlo, pero lo conseguiría a su manera, además el cambio era obvio; pues ahí estaba Yasuchika dispuesto a comer pasteles con ellos, algo que Mori nunca había podido ver en todas las veces que los dos pares de primos se reunían.

* * *

Me esmeré en buscar por fansubs y scans en ingles, como se llaman entre ellos, porque yo soy Española y me estoy comprando los tomos y los honoríficos los suprimen así que Yasuchika a Mori lo llama Taka pero no sabía que más, si Taka-kun, Taka-san o qué en fin tanto él como Satoshi parecen llamarlo Taka-nii (que monos :3)


End file.
